Los Angeles Police Department
The Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD) is the police department for the City of Los Angeles, California. The current Chief of Police is Michel "Mike" Moore. He was appointed to the position on June 27, 2018. Chief Moore is in charge of the third largest police department in the United States, managing 10,000 sworn officers and 3,000 civilian employees. = The LAPD in the Major Crimes Universe = ---- Organization The Los Angeles Police Department featured in the is fictional, although the department's organizational structure is based on the organization of the real LAPD from 2005, the year The Closer premiered. When Thomas Delk was appointed as the Chief of Police in Season 6 of The Closer, he planned on restructuring the department. Delk created a new organizational chart which was seen in The Closer, Season 7 premiere , which would have modified the Major Crimes Universe LAPD's organization to match the real LAPD organization of the time. Before Chief Delk could make the changes public, he died of a sudden brain aneurysm. After Assistant Chief of Operations Will Pope was appointed as the Interim Chief of Police (and later permanently confirmed as the Chief of Police), he did not make any drastic changes to the organization of the Major Crimes Universe's LAPD, meaning that the organization still loosely matches that of the real LAPD organization from 2005. Some changes that have happened in the real LAPD after 2005 have been mirrored in the Major Crimes Universe, including the creation of the RACR Division and two geographical areas, Olympic and Topanga, which were added on January 4, 2009. Organizational chart MCU-LAPD-Organization; Current.png|''Major Crimes'', Season 6, "By Any Means, Part 1" – "By Any Means, Part 4" (.PDF Version) Real-LAPD-Organization.png|Current organization of the real LAPD for comparison. (.PDF Version) Source Other organizational charts MCU-LAPD-Organization; MC; S1 - S2.png|''Major Crimes'', Seasons 1 – 2 (.PDF Version) MCU-LAPD-Organization; MC; S3 (P1).png|''Major Crimes'', Season 3, until "Sweet Revenge" (.PDF Version) MCU-LAPD-Organization; MC; S3 (P2) - S5 (P1).png|''Major Crimes'', Seasons 3 – 5, until "White Lies, Part 1" of Season 5 (.PDF Version) MCU-LAPD-Organization; MC; S5 (P2).png|''Major Crimes'', Season 5, after "White Lies, Part 1"(.PDF Version) MCU-LAPD-Organization; MC; S6 (P1).png|''Major Crimes'', Season 6, until "By Any Means, Part 1"(.PDF Version) Headquarters The current headquarters of the LAPD is the Police Administration Building (PAB) which opened in October 2009. It replaced the aging Parker Center which was named after Chief of Police William H. Parker, who died of a heart attack while still in office in 1966. In the , the move from the Parker Center to the PAB happened in of The Closer, Season 6. The Police Administration Building houses the Office of the Chief of Police, the Office of the Director of Operations, and the Major Crimes Division, among others. These offices were previously located in the Parker Center when the building was still in use. In the Major Crimes, Season 5 finale, , the PAB was the target of a bombing, severely damaging it's ninth floor, which houses the Major Crimes Division (MCD) and the Office of the Director of Operations. The bomb detonated in the offices of the Major Crimes Division, but most of the damage was contained within, with other rooms suffering only dust and debris damage. There were no casualties in the attack. In , the building was shown to be completely fixed. Office of the Chief of Police The Office of the Chief of Police has the responsibility for assisting the Chief of Police in the administration of the department. The Chief of Police is the highest-ranking officer who directs, plans, and coordinates the enforcement of laws for the purpose of protecting persons and property, and for the preservation of the peace in the community. The current Chief of Police is William Pope. Chief Pope was the Assistant Chief of Operations before he was appointed as the Interim Chief of Police after the tragic and untimely death of Chief Thomas Delk. Pope was officially confirmed as the Chief of Police for the beginning of Major Crimes. (Chief of Police from The Closer, Season 7 onward) Professional Standards Bureau The Professional Standards Bureau (PSB) reports directly to the Chief of Police and it is the investigative arm of the Chief to identify and report corruption and employee behavior that discredits the LAPD or violates a department policy, procedure, or practice. The current command of PSB and its divisions is unknown. * During The Closer, Captain Sharon Raydor was the commanding officer of the Force Investigation Division (FID) of PSB. Consent Decree Bureau The Consent Decree Bureau reports directly to the Chief of Police and it is responsible for the management and coordination of the department’s efforts related to implementation and enforcement of the Federal Consent Decree, and all active discrimination consent decrees. Consent Decree Bureau is also responsible for administering and managing the Department’s inspection and auditing processes. The Consent Decree Bureau was created following the discovery of the LAPD's Rampart Area Corruption Incident. The United States Department of Justice notified the City of Los Angeles that it intended to file a civil suit alleging that the Department was engaging in a pattern or practice of excessive force, false arrests and unreasonable searches and seizures. Counter-Terrorism Bureau The Counter-Terrorism Bureau (CTB) provides counter-terrorism resources to the department, including the Bomb Squad Unit, the LAX Bomb Detection K-9 Unit, and the Hazardous Materials Unit (HAZMAT). The Counter-Terrorism Bureau is also responsible for investigating acts of terror and person(s)/group(s) who plan on committing or financing acts of terror. Current command of the Counter-Terrorism Bureau and its divisions is unknown. * Deputy Chief Tommy Delk was the commanding officer of the Counter-Terrorism Bureau before he was appointed as the Chief of Police in Season 6 of The Closer. Office of Operations The Office of Operations has functional control of all field law enforcement, special operations, and detective operations throughout the city, overseeing the four geographical bureaus of the department as well as some specialized bureaus and divisions. * Assistant Chief William Pope is the Director of Operations during The Closer. Later in the series, he becomes the Interim Chief of Police and is subsequently appointed as the Chief of Police for the beginning of Major Crimes. * Assistant Chief Russell Taylor is the Director of Operations during Major Crimes until of Season 5, when he was killed in the line of duty. Taylor was the former commanding officer of the Robbery-Homicide Division and later the Office of Operations' Operations Coordinator, he long felt passed over and unappreciated by Chief Pope and the LAPD upper echelon command. * Assistant Chief Leo Mason is the Director of Operations during Major Crimes, Season 6. Mason was promoted to replace Taylor in Major Crimes, Season 5 finale, . During most of Major Crimes, Season 5, Mason was the Commander in charge of the Criminal Intelligence Division. * Deputy Chief Winnie Davis is the Deputy Director of Operations during Major Crimes. Davis prefers the LAPD's community policing policies and patrol division operations in solving and preventing crime, rather than, in her opinion, overstaffing and overfunding specialized investigative divisions. Major Crimes Division The Major Crimes Division (MCD) investigates homicides that involve multiple or high-profile victims and/or high-profile suspects; all cases involving missing, kidnapped or murdered LAPD officers; select sexual assault investigations and kidnappings; and select missing person cases including "critical missing" cases, involving children who are under 14 years old and/or have mental illnesses or disabilities. * Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson was the commanding officer of the Major Crimes Division during The Closer. Chief Johnson retired from the LAPD in to take a job as the Chief of the District Attorney's Office's Bureau of Investigation. * Commander Sharon Raydor was the commanding officer of the Major Crimes Division during Major Crimes (Season 1 – Season 6, ). Raydor was originally a Captain but received the promotion to Commander in Season 5 finale, . Raydor died of heart failure at the end of . * Lieutenant Louie Provenza is the commanding officer of the Major Crimes Division from Major Crimes, Season 6, onward. After the passing of Cmdr. Raydor, Provenza assumed command of the division on an acting basis, eventually getting confirmed as the new permanent commanding officer at the end of . During The Closer and most of Major Crimes, Lt. Provenza was the assistant commanding officer of the division, serving under both Chief Johnson and Cmdr. Raydor. Criminal Intelligence Division The Criminal Intelligence Division (CIDIV) is responsible for gathering intelligence on criminal organizations, investigating organized crime, and developing new surveillance technology. Current command of the Criminal Intelligence Division is unknown. * Commander Leo Mason was the commanding officer of the Criminal Intelligence Division before he was promoted to Assistant Chief of Operations in Major Crimes, Season 5 finale, . * Lieutenant Julio Sanchez is assigned to the Criminal Intelligence Division. Sanchez was previously a detective in the Major Crimes Division. He accepted a transfer to CID and a promotion to Lieutenant in . Detective Bureau The Detective Bureau (DB) provides functional leadership for detective operations citywide, including all specialized detective functions assigned to the Detective Bureau and the 21 geographic detective divisions throughout the city. Current command of the Detective Bureau and its divisions is unknown. Robbery-Homicide Division The Robbery-Homicide Division (RHD) is responsible for investigating select homicides, bank robberies, serial robberies, extortions, sexual assaults, human trafficking, kidnapping, incidents that result in injury or death to an officer, and threats against officers. * In the Major Crimes Universe, RHD's investigative responsibilities are somewhat reduced because of the existence of the Major Crimes Division. At the end of Season 1 of The Closer, Russell Taylor is promoted to the rank of Commander and he becomes head of the Robbery-Homicide Division after his predecessor, Commander Scott, retires. After Commander Taylor transferred out of RHD in Season 4 of The Closer, it is not known who assumed command of the division after him. Detective Support Division The Detective Support Division (DSD) is responsible for investigating missing persons, hate crimes, threats made to public officials/prominent persons, and aggravated stalking. The division is also responsible for enforcing firearm laws and processing concealed firearm license applications. * Detective Robert Oderno is assigned to the Missing Persons Unit of DSD. * Detective Camila Paige was assigned to the Missing Persons Unit of DSD at the start of Major Crimes, Season 6, before she transferred to the Major Crimes Division. Special Operations Bureau The Special Operations Bureau (SOB) provides the LAPD specialized tactical resources in support of daily field activities, unusual occurrences, and during serious disturbances and elevated threat conditions. * Deputy Chief Fritz Howard is the commanding officer of the Special Operations Bureau during Major Crimes from Season 3, onward. During The Closer and the beginning of Major Crimes, he was a Special Agent for the FBI and the liaison officer to the LAPD. Chief Howard served as the Acting Assistant Chief of Operations following Chief Taylor's murder ( to ). * Commander Ann McGinnis is the assistant commanding officer of the Special Operations Bureau during Major Crimes. * Lieutenant Chuck Cooper is the officer-in-charge of the Special Investigation Section of SOB during Major Crimes. Office of Support Services The Office of Support Services (OSS) oversees the department's information and communications services and matters related to personnel and training, LAPD facilities, vehicles, and fiscal operations. Scientific Investigation Division The Scientific Investigation Division's (SID) mission is to collect evidence at crime scenes or from suspects and victims, and process it at the Regional Crime Laboratory. * Lieutenant Michael Tao was assigned to SID before he was assigned to the Major Crimes Division. * Buzz Watson is officially part of the Scientific Investigation Division but he is exclusively assigned to the Major Crimes Division. * "Firearms" Francine is assigned to SID's Firearm Analysis Unit on Major Crimes. Behavioral Science Services The Behavioral Science Services (BSS) is responsible for planning, developing, implementing, and administering the psychological services program of the LAPD. Behavioral Sciences is staffed by trained psychologists who specialize in law enforcement-related situations and crises. BSS provides counseling to all department personnel involved in traumatic situations. BSS psychologists also provide training for personnel on topics such as stress management, suicide prevention, and anger management. BSS also responds with SWAT teams to hostage negotiations and barricaded suspect situations. Communications Division The Communications Division maintains the dispatch center for all emergency calls within the City of Los Angeles. Information Technology Division The Information Technology Division is responsible for planning, developing, implementing, and supporting the IT systems and networks throughout LAPD. Trivia Ranks of the Los Angeles Police Department For the complete list and description for all of the police ranks of the LAPD, please visit the Ranks of the Los Angeles Police Department page. Notes * 1 Detectives are considered specialists within the LAPD and they are normally considered to be separate from the uniformed chain-of-command. This means that the senior-most detective on the scene is permitted to take charge of an incident when it is necessary for investigative purposes, even if other higher-ranking officers are present. * 2 Police Officer I is a probationary rank. Officers gain an automatic promotion to Police Officer II upon satisfactory completion of an 18-month probationary assignment. * 2 Police Officer II. Officers must serve at least three years as a Police Officer II before eligibility to be promoted to Police Officer III. Awards of the Los Angeles Police Department For the complete list and description for all of the medals and service awards the Los Angeles Police Department can award to its officers, please see the Awards of the Los Angeles Police Department page. Service Stripes Officers will be awarded service stripes for their long sleeved uniforms to be worn above the left cuff. Each stripe represents five years of service in the LAPD. Note that the Major Crimes Division is not usually seen in uniform, therefore their service years can not be accurately determined. * Chief Will Pope: six tripes, indicating 30 to 34 years of service. * Assistant Chief Russell Taylor: five stripes, indicating 25 to 29 years of service. * Assistant Chief Leo Mason: four stripes, indicating 20 to 24 years of service. * Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson: four stripes, indicating 20 to 24 years of service with the LAPD, even though she had only served for seven years at the end of The Closer. Her previous positions in law-enforcement throughout the country are most likely the reason for her stripes. * Commander Sharon Raydor: four stripes, indicating 20 to 24 years of service. * Lieutenant Louie Provenza: seven stripes, indicating 35 to 39 years of service. * Lieutenant Andy Flynn: six tripes, indicating 30 to 34 years of service. * Lieutenant Michael Tao: four stripes, indicating 20 to 24 years of service. * Detective III Julio Sanchez: four stripes, indicating 20 to 24 years of service. * Detective II David Gabriel: three stripes, indicating 15 to 19 years of service. * Detective II Amy Sykes: three stripes, indicating 15 to 19 years of service. * Detective Wes Nolan: two stripes, indicating 10 to 14 years of service. * Detective Camila Paige: two stripes, indicating 10 to 14 years of service. Badge Adopted in 1940, the LAPD Series 6 badge is oval in shape and it features a representation of the Los Angeles City Hall and the city seal, as well as the officer's rank and badge number. Badges used on the show are not real LAPD badges as they are protected by copyright. They feature minor differences in the design of the LA City Hall, center seal, and in the font used as well as in the star insignias of higher ranking officers, while still keeping the iconic and easily recognizable look. Only TV-shows ever to have featured authentic LAPD badges are Jack Webb's Dragnet (1951–1959 and 1967–1970) and Adam-12 (1968-1975), made with cooperation of then-LAPD Chief William H. Parker. Ranks from Police Officer to Captain have a badge number for identification and ranks from Commander to Chief have their symbol of rank in lieu of badge numbers. It should be noted that the main cast of both The Closer and Major Crimes wear the same badge in nearly every episode. Only a handful of continuity errors can be seen in regards to badge numbers. * The Chief of Police, currently Will Pope, has four stars on his badge. * Assistant Chiefs wear three stars on their badges: ** Assistant Chief Will Pope ** Assistant Chief Russell Taylor ** Acting Assistant Chief Fritz Howard ** Assistant Chief Leo Mason * Deputy Chiefs wear two stars on their badges: ** Deputy Chief Brenda Johnson ** Deputy Chief Fritz Howard ** Deputy Chief Winnie Davis * Commanders wear one star on their badges: ** Commander Russell Taylor ** Commander Ann McGinnis ** Commander Sharon Raydor *** Raydor's badge number as a Captain was 951753. * Lieutenant Louie Provenza's badge number is 35082. * Lieutenant Andy Flynn's badge number is 2805. * Lieutenant Michael Tao's badge number is 2641. * Lieutenant Chuck Cooper's badge number is 2841. * Sergeant David Gabriel's badge number during The Closer (Seasons 1-5) is 714. Sometimes he can be seen with a badge that has four numbers ending with 02, but the first two numbers can not be seen clearly. ** Detective Gabriel's badge number during The Closer (Seasons 6-7) is 5349. This number is later used by Det. Sykes during Major Crimes. * Detective Julio Sanchez's badge number is 34150. * Detective Amy Sykes' badge number is 5349, same number Det. Gabriel had during The Closer. * Detective Robert Oderno's badge number is 40225. * Detective Wes Nolan's badge number is 43205. * Buzz Watson's badge number on his Scientific Investigation Division issued badge is 77 and as a Reserve Police Officer/Detective, he has a badge number of 62941. File:LAPDSeries6Badge.jpeg|Authentic LAPD Officer's badge File:LAPDBadgeDeputyChief.png|Authentic LAPD Deputy Chief's badge File:LAPD-MC-DepChief-Badge.png|Partly covered Deputy Chief's badge as seen in the Major Crimes Universe File:RaydorCommanderBadge.png|Commander's badge as seen in the Major Crimes Universe File:SharonRaydorsBadge.png|Badge issued to Captain Sharon Raydor File:LtTaoBadge.jpg|Badge issued to Lieutenant Michael Tao File:Badge-of-JulioSanchez.png|Badge issued to Detective Julio Sanchez File:ReserveOfficerWatsonBadge.png|Officer's badge worn by Reserve Officer/Detective Buzz Watson File:Buzz-SID-Badge-ID.png|Buzz Watson's SID issued badge and ID Windbreaker Sometimes when the MCD detectives go to arrest suspects or on stake-outs, they wear the LAPD Windbreaker. The jacket features the patch of LAPD on both sleeves, picture of the LAPD badge, and the text Los Angeles Police for easier identification of plain-clothes officers to other law-enforcement and possible suspects. A different version of this jacket can be seen worn by Buzz Watson with the police identification being replaced by the text "SID". This is used do differentiate sworn law-enforcement officers from civilian investigators employed by the Scientific Investigation Division (SID). Vehicles Most of the LAPD fleet is comprised of Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptors, Dodge Chargers, and more recently Ford Police Interceptors and Interceptor Utilities. Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor The LAPD has used the Crown Victoria Police Interceptor (CVPI) since the first generation was introduced in 1992 and continues to use the second generation CVPI, which debuted in 1998 and remained virtually unchanged until it ended production in 2011. After the CVPI ceased production, the LAPD has been slowly replacing its aging fleet of CVPI's with Dodge Chargers and the new Ford Police Interceptors. The CVPI was the main vehicle used by the cast of The Closer and Major Crimes, although in the most recent seasons of Major Crimes, the MCD detectives have had their CVPI's replaced with more modern vehicles. Dodge Charger In 2008, the Dodge Charger LX Police Special was approved for duty within the LAPD. It shared patrol duties with the CVPI and has since become the primary patrol vehicle of the department after the CVPI ceased production. Lt. Michael Tao, Det. Amy Sykes, and Det. Wes Nolan drive the 2008 Dodge Charger. The 2008 model was also used by Captain Sharon Raydor before she received an upgrade. A black 2011 Dodge Charger was used by Det. Julio Sanchez during Major Crimes, Seasons 2 & 3. A gray 2011 Dodge Charger is used by Cmdr. Sharon Raydor and Lt. Andy Flynn in . This is most likely Raydor's new vehicle considering her promotion to Commander and the fact that Lt. Flynn has a Ford Police Interceptor Utility, as noted below. Det. Julio Sanchez can be seen driving a black 2015 Dodge Charger from Major Crimes, Season 4 onward. In , Lt. Tao was seen driving Sanchez' vehicle after Lt. Provenza prohibited Julio from taking part in a vehicle pursuit. In , Det. Wes Nolan was also seen driving a black 2015 Dodge Charger but it's not known if this was supposed to be the same or different vehicle. In , Det. Nolan was once again seen driving a black 2015 Charger. Ford Police Interceptor Ford started offering the Ford Police Interceptor (FPI) and the Ford Police Interceptor Utility (FPIU) in 2013, in order to return to the police market after the discontinuation of the CVPI. These models are not available to the general public. The LAPD is starting to increase it's numbers of the Police Interceptor Sedan for patrol duties from the few that they originally had, as new model years have improved the vehicle significantly. The Police Interceptor Utility is seeing use in patrol capacity but it is more prevalent for select patrol supervisors because of the extra space offered by the SUV for command equipment or personal protection, and special duties including SWAT, detectives, and commanding officers. The change to these new vehicles was mentioned in , after Lieutenant Flynn complained to Lieutenant Provenza that Reserve Officer Buzz Watson gets "The Batmobile", while they still drive a car from the nineties, referencing the Ford Police Interceptor Utility and the Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor they drove at the time, respectively. At that point Buzz Watson remarked that the vehicle wasn't for him, rather that the entire LAPD is moving towards the new vehicles. After that episode, it appears as Lt. Provenza has had his old CVPI replaced with a gray Ford Police Interceptor Utility, even though he had trouble even starting the vehicle in the previous episode, let alone using it in a official capacity. It appears that in Season 5, Lieutenant Flynn has also had his old CVPI replaced as he can be seen driving a silver Ford Police Interceptor Utility, most notably in and . Call Signs NOTE: Because of the large quantity of call signs in use with the LAPD, this list only includes those that are relevant to the . Also note that these call signs are very rarely heard and therefore they are mostly speculation, based on the LAPD call signs from 2005. The LAPD, along with other local and state law enforcement agencies in California, uses the APCO radiotelephony spelling alphabet rather than the NATO phonetic alphabet. As such, the phonetic alphabet is as follows: Category:Organizations Category:LAPD Category:The Closer Category:Major Crimes